


Немного о жизни четы Уизли

by Jero3000



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20803673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000
Summary: Если Рон уверен, что он прав, значит так оно и есть. А доказательства? Да кому вообще интересны такие мелочи.





	1. Уверенность

— У Гермионы есть любовник! — Рон тяжело выдыхает, усаживается за стол напротив Гарри, выпивает залпом бокал сливочного пива и тут же наливает еще.

— М? — Гарри поднимает на друга удивленный взгляд. — Ты уверен?

— Совершенно точно! Она уже месяц задерживается после работы, а когда приходит домой, разве что не танцует от счастья.

— Думаю, этому есть куда более рациональное объяснение, — возражает Гарри, но Рона уже несет в неведомые дали умозаключений.

— Да, Гарри, именно. И я даже знаю, кто это! Малфой! — Рон прерывается, потому что Гарри давится сливочным пивом. Однако стоит ему откашляться, как Рон приводит убойное — по его мнению — доказательство: — Это же Малфой! Он может решиться даже на роман с магглорожденной, только бы досадить мне. Уверен!

Гарри недоуменно качает головой и отставляет в сторону недопитый бокал. Когда Рон начинает рассуждать, лучше держать подальше еду и напитки — слишком уж велик риск не дожить до конца вечера.

***

— Гарри, они разругались!

— Кто? — Гарри поднимает голову и смотрит на Рона поверх бумаг.

— Малфой и Гермиона! У них кризис отношений, я уверен! Она сама не своя в последнее время — почти не разговаривает, думает о чем-то. Нет, этот гад обидел мою жену!

— Рон, может, стоит поговорить с самой Гермионой?

— Ну уж нет! Она еще сильнее обидится, если я скажу, что подозреваю ее в измене.

— А ты подозреваешь? — Гарри ехидно щурится.

— Нет — я в этом уверен! Поэтому мне нужна твоя помощь. Мы поговорим с самим Малфоем. Я ему покажу, как обижать мою жену!

Гарри подавляет в себе желание удариться головой о стол.

***

— Как ты посмел? — Рон брызжет слюной.

Малфой оглядывается по сторонам, а сотрудники Министерства, которым не посчастливилось оказаться в коридоре третьего этажа в обед, торопливо расходятся по своим кабинетам.

— Что посмел, Уизли?

— Не притворяйся, Малфой! Ты завел роман с моей женой, а потом бросил ее! И теперь она грустит. Я не позволю тебе...

Почти истерический хохот Малфоя прерывает гневную тираду Рона.

— Уизли, до первого апреля еще месяц, прекрати! Но я оценил твое чувство юмора.

— Не оправдывайся! Я знаю, что муж из меня не очень, и Гермиона достойна лучшего.

— Она достойна, чтобы рядом был кто-то поумнее, — выплевывает Малфой. — Если что-то и объединяет меня с твоей драгоценной супругой, то это общество любителей нумерологии! И да, я лучше тебя знаю, что так сильно ее расстроило.

— И что же это?

— То же, что и меня. Финикийская нумерологическая система.

Рон недоуменно выпучивает глаза, и Малфой снова хохочет.

— Прежде чем строить теории и делать такие фантастические выводы, научись разговаривать со своей женой. Подсказываю: для этого у тебя есть рот.

Малфой уходит, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Но... Я был уверен, — растерянно тянет Рон, и Гарри закатывает глаза.


	2. Холестерин

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> О том, как далеко готова зайти Гермиона в борьбе за здоровье мужа.

— Гермиона, ты здорова? Все в порядке? — с нескрываемой тревогой спросил Рон, глядя, как его жена ковыряется в своей тарелке.

— Да, Рон, все нормально.

— Тогда почему бы тебе не поесть нормально? — он с недоверием покосился на брокколи, брюссельскую капусту и салатные листья, аккуратно разложенные на ее тарелке.

— Потому что холестерин, Рон.

Она подняла указательный палец, и Рон по привычке вжал голову в плечи. За долгие годы с Гермионой он точно знал: сейчас начнутся нравоучения.

— Что это за зверь такой?

— Холестерин очень вреден! — вспыхнула Гермиона. — Если он будет накапливаться в организме, то приведет к закупорке сосудов! Нарушению кровообращения! И, кстати, если ты не хочешь умереть в сорок лет от инфаркта, то тебе тоже надо начать следить за своим уровнем холестерина.

— О чем ты вообще? Солнышко, я не понял ни слова из твоей речи.

— О жире! — Гермиона ткнула пальцем в отбивную, наколотую на вилку Рона. Тот торопливо надкусил, стремясь защитить безвинную еду.

— С завтрашнего дня, Рональд, ты тоже начинаешь следить за своим питанием, — вынесла вердикт Гермиона и с удовлетворенным видом вернулась к своей капусте.

***

— Рон, будешь кофе? — спросил Гарри и поставил на свой стол чашку, над которой вился пар.

— Да, пожалуйста.

— Я принес нам пончики! — Симус ворвался в кабинет, который они втроем занимали в Отделе борьбы с неправомерным использованием магии. Рон воззрился на него, как на чудо света.

— Что, Рон? Я просто подумал, что это хорошая идея — заправиться с утра сладеньким. Нам сегодня предстоит много работы.

— Да, Симус, это самая замечательная, просто превосходная идея! — возопил Рон и выхватил у бедняги Финнигана пакет.

— Что случилось? Вы с Гермионой поругались, и она перестала тебя кормить?

— Хуже, — протянул Рон, жуя пончик с превеликим наслаждением и прислушиваясь к какому-то странному тихому писку. — Она решила перейти на какое-то правильное питание. Не знаю, при чем тут я, но теперь она следит за каким-то холестерином и... Ай!

Удар свитком пергамента прервал его возмущенную речь.

— Рональд Уизли! — раздался над головой возмущенный вопль Гермионы. — Что это ты ешь?

— Это пончик, дорогая, — самым невинным тоном произнес Рон. — Попробуй, очень вкусный.

— Холестерин, Рон! Этот пончик жарился в огромном количестве масла! И когда твоя печень перестанет справляться с такой ужасной нагрузкой и откажет, я не буду сидеть у твоей постели в больнице Святого Мунго! И вообще, ты ведь нашел мои овсяные блинчики восхитительными!

— Ну, да... Они были хорошими. Неплохими. Но я ими не наелся, — виновато протянул он.

— Надо было взять еще, — отрезала Гермиона и повернулась к Гарри и Симусу. — Кто дал ему эту дрянь? Здесь же куча холестерина! Нужно следить за тем, что вы едите, мальчики. Как не стыдно!

Она выхватила у Рона из рук пакет с пончиками, развернулась на каблуках и вышла, хлопнув дверью.

— Овсяные блинчики? — недоуменно переспросил Симус.

— Не напоминай, — простонал Рон. — Ты просто жуешь горькую жареную траву и мечтаешь, чтобы это поскорее закончилось.

— Ничего, сходим на обед, съедим что-то нормальное.

— У меня свой, — Рон поморщился и покосился на сумку, куда заботливая Гермиона с самого утра положила пластиковую коробочку с едой.

***

— Это что? — Гарри и Симус с опаской рассматривали содержимое коробочки Рона.

— Котлета на пару, вареная капуста и бурый рис, — протянул Рон и неуверенно ткнул вилкой в котлету.

Гарри и Симус жевали свои гамбургеры, глядя на него, как на смертельно больного.

— Да ладно, котлетка еще ничего. Жаль, что одна, конечно, — Рон и впрямь счел котлетку недурной. — Конечно, не помешала бы хоть капелька соли, да и без масла непривычно, но в целом сносно. Лучше утренних блинчиков так точно.

— На, хоть газировки выпей, — Гарри протянул Рону стакан обычной маггловской колы.

Стоило Рону взять у друга бутылку, как снова раздался тонкий, едва слышный писк.

— Это еще что? — в тот же миг дверь распахнулась, и в кабинет вошла Гермиона. — Рон!

— Оно не жирное. Там нет холестерина, — быстро начал оправдываться Рон.

— Зато там невообразимое количество сахара! Ты знаешь, что такое диабет? Рональд Уизли, ты совершенно безответственно относишься к своему здоровью! Я была права, когда решилась навесить на тебя следящие чары.

Она обвела всех свирепым взглядом и вышла.

— Следит за твоим питанием во всех смыслах слова, — Симус сочувственно похлопал Рона по плечу.

***

Всю следующую неделю Гермиона умудрилась превратить в ад. Рон нигде не мог от нее спрятаться. Он попытался найти укрытие у Билла с Флер, причем особые надежды он возлагал на любовь Билла к непрожаренным бифштексам. Но Гермиона вычислила его и вломилась на кухню «Ракушки». Казалось бы, что могло быть хуже? Но Флер мало того что не выставила Гермиону за дверь, но еще и прониклась ее речами. Из последовавшего вечером письма Билла Рон узнал, что Флер теперь тоже собралась следить за холестерином и сахаром, объявив их врагами номер один. Рон на всякий случай решил, что не будет пытаться нормально поесть у Гарри и Джинни — так подставить друга он не мог.

Когда Рон решил перекусить у мамы, Гермиону накрыла форменная истерика, и пришлось долго ее успокаивать и в очередной раз лживо расписываться в любви к овсяным блинчикам, паровым котлетам и натуральным йогуртам. В результате Гермиона так расчувствовалась, что положила Рону дополнительную порцию брокколи.

Даже когда Рон столкнулся в коридоре с Драко Малфоем из Департамента по связям с гоблинами, он подумал не о том, как этот тип до сих пор неприятен, а о том, что Малфою-то точно не грозит избыток холестерина и он может нормально питаться.

Ночью Рону приснилось, как он запихивает ему в рот овсяный блинчик, щедро смазанный натуральным йогуртом, а Малфой плачет и молит о пощаде.

От чувства свершившегося возмездия Рон проснулся в половине четвертого утра и удивился — Гермионы рядом не было. «Наверняка пошла в уборную», — подумал Рон и побрел на кухню, чтобы попить воды.

— Гермиона? — с удивлением спросил он, войдя на темную кухню и увидев в углу свет.

— Рон, я...

Она сидела на корточках у холодильника и жевала толстый кусок белого хлеба, щедро смазанный маслом, а сверху покоилась умопомрачительно пахнущая отбивная с румяной корочкой.

— Гермиона! А как же холестерин? И сахар? — недоуменно переспросил Рон.

— К черту холестерин! К черту сахар! Я есть хочу! — простонала она. Рон аккуратно обнял жену, а затем усадил за стол.

— Я сделаю чаю, — он улыбнулся и поджег огонек под чайником. — И бутерброды.

— С сахаром. Пожалуйста, — попросила она, окончательно капитулируя.

***

— Холестерин повержен, — Рон блаженно потянулся на своем стуле, закинул ноги на стол и поднял над головой пакет с пончиками.

— До поры до времени, — усмехнулся Гарри. — Ты же знаешь нашу Гермиону — ей непременно еще что-то придет в голову.

— Рон! — дверь кабинета открылась, пропуская внутрь Гермиону. Она явно была взволнована.

— Что-то стряслось, дорогая? — с опаской спросил Рон.

— Чтобы оставаться здоровыми, достаточно просто двигаться! Держи, — она схватила Рона за руку и защелкнула на его запястье какой-то браслет.

— Это еще что?

— Это шагомер! — с гордостью провозгласила Гермиона. — Тебе нужно проходить каких-то десять тысяч шагов в день, чтобы оставаться здоровым. И да, он будет ужасно пищать, когда система решит, что тебе нужна физическая нагрузка. Удачи!

Она чмокнула его в щеку и вышла. Рон мученически воздел глаза к потолку под громкий хохот Гарри и Симуса.


End file.
